


Inevitable (Larry AU)

by Alex_Wolfstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfstar/pseuds/Alex_Wolfstar
Summary: AU of how Louis and Harry met and fell for each other, or did they?WARNINGS:1. BxB which means homosexual scenes2. Louis is kind of homophobic shit3. Strong language (cursing, swear words and other dirty little words)4. Substance abuse (I'll put ***TRIGGER WARNING***)5. LARRY FLUFFIn case I've forgot something, I sincerely apologize.This story is work of pure imagination aka my brain. Therefor I bag you not to report me or my story because I mean no harm with it. I'm not trying to spread any negativity with it or any sorts of bad things. I just wrote this story because I love writing and I was kinda bored too. I am not rubbing sexuality at anyone's face, outing anyone or any sort of these things. This is FANFICTION which means this never had nor will ever happen.If you don't like my story just ignore it, don't send hate pls





	1. Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> This book will start in the summer of 2010 and it will go up from there. I will put the year and specific part of the year if necessary at the start of every ch.

***Summer 2010***

"I have this feeling, boys... that this will be the sickest and fucking best summer of our life!!!" Louis yelled at the top of his lungs while he held half smoked joint in his hand, earning glares from Zayn.

"Chill out. And give me that!!!" Zayn yelled in agony, since Louis is wasting one marvelous joint. Louis rolled his blue eyes giving him the look. He smirked and took one deep blow before handing it to Niall.

"You've said the same thing last summer. And the summer before. And so far all of our summers were pretty much the same boring days." Liam pointed out while waving around with his pocket knife and looking at the piece of the wood he is working on right now. Louis looked at him in surprise thinking is not paying any attention to them. He thought Liam is fully into his woodcraft thing."What do you think? With our without hat?" He casually asked Zayn who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I seriously don't give a fuck, Li. All I want right now is a joint between my lips and smoke in my lungs."

"Without hat." Louis added as he dragged his hand though his hair, feeling as nervous as never before. He shrugged the feeling off. "You see Gepetto, this summer is different, because all of us are finally 18."

"So? And stop calling me Gepetto, or I'll stab you with this knife." Liam growled making all of them laugh.

"Yeah right. It's more likely for Zayn to shave his precious hair than for you actually hurting someone if you aren't getting any money out of it. Let along stabbing him with the knife. And besides, us being 18 means we get to go in that club we were trying to get in for past 3 or so years." Niall stated and passed the joint to Liam who was too busy with his wooden piece, so Niall had to pick the pable from the floor and throw it at Liam. He looked up and saw that Niall is handing him the joint. He opened his mouth and Niall rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing what he wants. "Lazyass." He mumble as he walked towards Liam and stick the joint in Liam's mouth. Liam took one small blow.

"Actually, guys. I've got a summer job." And when Liam heard those words he inhaled deep and nearly chocked on the smoke. Zayn gasped and Niall's mouth drop wide open. "Oh, for fucks sake. Stop being so dramatic!!!" Louis yelled as he started hitting Liam on the back while Zayn finally got his hands on the joint.

"Who was crazy enough to give you a job?" Liam asked once he stopped coughing.

"WW2 museum." Louis said feeling proud that he'll be finally able to pay for everything himself. At least that's what he thought.

"What?" Zayn asked in surprise, not believing what he had heard.

"World war 2 museum."

"Never heard of that club, where is it?" Niall said feeling more than just confused, since he thought he knows this town like the back of his hand.

"It's the museum, not a club." Louis stated out feeling annoyed.

"How did you get in there? And more important, what will you be doing? I mean making joints is not museum like job." Niall sassed him and Louis once again rolled his eyes.

"Oi, you little fake blonde douchebeg I will kick the living shit out of you. You should be thankful that I've got the job, meaning we would be able to smoke and drink more. You will be able to stop lying to your mom, Liam will be able to stop selling his woodwork and hurting people for good, and Zayn will be able to stop stealing. And besides, you know I like art and history." Louis pointed out and Niall nodded.

"I give you that but you didn't tell us what and how."

"One lady that works there ows my mom a lot, and well, she kind of made sure I'll get the job. I don't know what I'll be doing, since this workplace is pretty much made up. I think I'll be something along the museum's janitor kind of person."

"So that shit has nothing to do with art or history!?" Zayn asked with smirk and all the boys burst into laugh only Louis made a face of a serial killer.

"Oh, bite me!!!" He yelled, jumped off the stone half wall he was sitting on and took off from the rooftop where they were smoking. He went down to the 10th floor and into the flat number 50A. "Fucking little ungrateful fucks." Louis mumbled as he opened the door.

"Guys, I'm back!!!" He yelled from the entrance, took off his black Vans that he managed to steal and walked in the small living room that was as usual cramped with people. There on the sofa was his mom Jules, his twin sisters Danna and Lenna, his mom's latest husband Drake, and their 2 year old daughter Emma. They all greeted him with smiles and continued watching family feud. Louis sighed and shook his head, not feeling like watching it. Instead he headed towards his room. He opened the door only to reviele his step-brother James, snogging the living hell out of some random kid, at least that's what Louis thought. The door opening didn't seem to bother those two, so Louis angrily cleared his throat. "EXCUSE ME!?" He screamed as he slammed the door behind him and those two jumped from each other like they were shut from the gun. They both had guilty faces while Louis once again looked like a serial killer. He took a better look at the other boy and gasped once he saw who it was. "ASH, WHAT THE FUCK!!!???" Louis yelled at the top of his lungs seeing it's one of his teammates who was eating his step-brother's tongue. That image made Louis sick at the stomach, because a. Ash is 17 and James is 14 and b. James is his step-brother and Ash is his friend. And all of this is just wrong for crying out loud!!!

"Lo..."

"I really don't have the nerves to deal with this shit." Louis sighed since his head is fucking hurting from all that had happened in less than 15 minutes. He shook his head, opened the door, walked out of the room, closed the door and went back in the hallway. He picked up his Vans, put them back on his feet and took off once again. It's late afternoon and Louis really doesn't have any idea where to go, since lately he doesn't feel like talking to people or hanging out. Just thinking off talking to anyone who isn't his family or those three douchebags of his mates makes him feel sick and uncomfortable. So, Louis figured, it would be the best to go to the park. Noone will want to talk to the tattooed guy, dressed in black ripped skinnies, black tank top with GnR logo on it and bandanna on his head. He dug his hands in his pockets and took three things out. He took his phone and earphones, plugged them in and put them in his ears. He pressed the shuffle option on his phone and let the faith choose what he'll listen. The third thing he took out were his pack of cigars, red Lucky Star the best cigars in the world, at least that's his opinion. He put one cigar in between his lips and lit it up, not caring about the no smoking in the building rule. He had to go down 100 stairs since in this shithole of a building, elevator doesn't work since the World War II. But, Louis must admit even thou it is incredibly retarded and it sucks dick, it's a good work out when you are sober. But when you are drunk and/or high, man those stairs suck. Louis stopped running down the stairs as the feeling of forgetting hit him. He tried to remember if he had to do something before he went out, but nothing came. Louis shrugged the feeling off and continued running down with Rocket Queen by Guns N' Roses is playing in his ears. On his way out he managed to bump into someone, but Louis was too busy not giving a simple fuck, so he just kept on running down. He threw half-smoked cigar on the floor without bothering to to put it out and just kept on running. "Holly fuck, that shit hit me!!!" He yelled implying to the joint he shared with the boys. That's when he remembered he will have to talk to Zayn and ask him to hook him up with this guy. Louis stormed out of the building like 100 pigeons are after him. But, Louis just doesn't care, he is energized as hell and he needs to get it out of him or he'll go back inside and beat the living hell and shit out of that asshole Ash. Louis ran towards the nice park with the lake that is 15 minutes by walk away from the poor part of the town, aka Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn's neighborhood. They have a park here, which is actually right across from the building, but this is not a children or family park; no this is a narco park, where half of them know Louis, and therefor half of them will want to or try to talk to him. And days like this one are the days that Louis gets all weird and starts regretting being born to the poor family, living in this neighborhood, being surrounded by people in general. He doesn't know where it comes from it just comes. And lately for some reason those feeling are more often, stronger and last longer. It goes to the point where he avoids everyone he can. That's why he actually wanted to have a job, he needs to occupy his mind with things and he needs to push himself to have a human contact. And Louis is aware running to the park where no one knows him isn't exactly sticking to the plan. But, he really needs to be alone right now. It took him around 5 minutes to get to the park and by the time he was there, Louis didn't feel as pumped anymore. Once he was in the park he took the earphones out and decided to enjoy it with all his seances. He decided to go for his favorite bench in this park. And, yes he comes here often, but usually he comes here in the middle of the night when he can't sleep or be just simply needs to clear his head. This park here is very nice and has some strange positive vibe, he doesn't know what it is, but he really likes it. The bench he likes so much was empty and he found himself smiling. He inhaled deeply and slowly closed his eyes, just enjoying the sound of birds, kids' laughter, dog barks and all other sweet noises. He can almost imagine himself living in one of those fancy building, having his own family with one son and one daughter. He can imagine himself taking them and their dog here in this park for play time, while he and the spouse are sitting here on this bench, being sickly cute as fuck . He was enjoying and smiling to himself when he heard breathing comming from somewhere close. He opened his eyes and jerked his head to the left where the breathing was coming from. Louis rolled his eyes and took a look at the person sitting next to him. He saw it is a rather young looking a bit girly boy, with his curly hair pulled in a messy bun (he knows a lot about hair since his sisters are crazy about it, plus he can make some pretty sick hairstyles, not that he is proud of that- actually he kinda is, but he would never say it out loud), nice pair of Ray Ban shades, dressy way too expansive shirt and a pair of black skinnies.

"Take a picture it will last longer." The boy said all of the sudden and Louis sighed while shaking his head. He can't deny that he has very calming, almost charming and surprisingly deep voice. Louis found himself for some strange reason wondering how nice he's voice must be when singing. Once it hit Louis, that he indeed needs to get him back, Louis made sure he has his serial killer look on his face.

"I'm actually looking if you'll fit in the trunk of my car once I murder your ass for sitting here." Louis said in all serious voice and the boy laughed, making Louis feel all sorts of feelings.

"Well mister murderer, I'm sorry if I find it all one big BS." The boy said and Louis didn't know what he means, and he surly thinks that this language of his is way too fucking posh and incredibly boring and retarded. And way too fucking slow, this boy talks in the speed of snail moves. And Louis fucking hates slow talkers.

"Seriously kid, fuck off!!!" Louis yelled not knowing what else to do, and he earned some strange looks from people. He shook his head and decided to stay on the bench and enjoy himself. He closed his eyes and put the earphones back in his ears. For some strange reason Louis couldn't relax and free his mind. He just can't take his mind off the boy sitting next to him. Louis took his phone out of the left pocket and stopped the music, but left the earphones in. He won't waist his battery if he can't fully enjoy the music.

"You know, I find you extremely amusing." The boy said and Louis pretended like he didn't hear him, like he's all in his music. "I know you can hear me." Louis sighed, took his cigarettes out and yanked the earphones out of his ears. This is so not fucking relaxing. And who the fuck comes in the park, sits next to a total stranger and starts bothering them with retarded and meaningless shit. Louis didn't want to look at him, and he really didn't need to, he just knows the boy is smirking like an idiot he is. He yanked open the box of cigars with the same force he yanked the earphones out of his ears. Louis angrily took one cigar and put it between his lips. He could sense what Curly (he decided to call him this way) was about to do and Louis growled.

"Don't you even fucking dare, or I will beat the living shit out of you. I don't care if you are underage, no one, and I mean no one is allowed to mess with my cigars." Louis said in stern voice and Curly laughed once again.

"Just for your information I am not underage, I am probably older than you, older by the age and by the behavior, since you are acting like a little spoiled child." Curly stated out with a trace of anger in his voice making Louis smirk. Oh, I will so fuck you up. He thought to himself, wanting nothing more than fuck up that posh, all to perfect Curly boy. "By the way, I find it strange that you don't reme..."

"Save it. I really don't give a shit. I came here to relax and enjoy my day, and so far I've got even more annoyed and angrier than I already was."

"Maybe it's the music you listen." He said and Louis gave him murderous look. He did not just said that.

"Or maybe it's the fact you are still wasting the oxygen, you fucking moron." Louis said in anger, his pulse raising even more than before when he saw James and Ash. Louis stood up in anger ready to leave only to be pulled back down on the bench by Curly. He looked at the boy with angriest look he knows and Curly just kept on smiling. "I'll beat off that fucking smirk. Leave me alone, you fucking creep."

"No." The boy said taking off his sunglasses with left hand that was free, while he kept his right hand tight around Louis' wrist. Louis tried to get free from the grip, but Curly was too strong. At the end Louis calmed down. He forgot all about his unlit cigar all up until now. He took the cigar put of his mouth and put it back in the box. And all of that he had to do with one hand.

"Let go of me." Louis said in calmer voice than before and Curly shook his head.

"We'll stay here for a bit more, until you calm down." And with that he went completely silent and Louis started relaxing, more and more, and then he fell asleep.


	2. First Day

Monday came faster than Louis liked it. He still fills like no talking to anyone, but today he has to go to work. He is half happy and half something else that he can't still figure out. He feels like total shit, because he can't sleep, he didn't speak or see any of the boys since last Tuesday when they were being complete assholes about his job. His brother refused to share a room with him, so Louis has to sleep on the oh-so comfortable couch, and at the top of everything he can't take his mind off that fucking Curly asshole, who left him asleep on the bench. Louis swore if he'll see him once again, he'll punch him in the face, without thinking twice. He could have been robbed or raped or kil... And then it hit him, for the first time in almost a week - he really needs to do something about not sleeping part; it was nice part of the town, not this crappy neighborhood. The worst that could have happened to Louis is being shit on by the bird. Louis dug his hands in his now too long hair and let out a sigh. He looked out of the window and saw it is a dawn outside. He shook his head, because this is officially way too early for any normal person to wake up. But, Louis knows it's necessary since it will take him an hour at best to get to the museum and his shift starts at 7. Four thirty seems like enough time for him to enjoy, fruit breakfast, first coffee of the day, morning smokes, takes a shower and gets ready for his first day of work. And he did all most of it in the exact order. He put the water for his coffee on the stove. While he waited for it to boil, he grabbed a single apple and ate it by the time the water boiled. He made himself coffee with milk and no sugar, took his cigars and went out on the small balcony. Once he was out he inhaled deeply trying his best to enjoy his morning. He must admit, he does kinda like it. This early in the morning, his neighborhood looks almost normal. The narco park is empty with only one guy sleeping on the bench, there are no shouting, gun shots, glass being wracked, it's just normal looking neighborhood, and Louis loves it. He put the mug on the table he and Liam made, sat down on the chair and nearly fell down. He cursed under his breath and he stood up. He took it in his hands and looked at it.

"Fucking shit." He sighed as he saw that the chair is broken, actually that it has been broken for who knows how long. One of the kids could have gotten hurt. He put the chair aside and took the sticky note from the chest. He wrote "broken" stick it on the chair and hoped that no one will sit on it, since no one asde hm is likely to fix it. He'll have to do it after he gets home- He sighed and decided to sit on another chair.

"Don't swear this early in the morning, dude" He heard muffled voice with weird American accent coming from above him and Louis twitched in fear. He growled as it hit him, it must be that blonde douchebeg. Louis got to the balcony fence and looked up only to see three retarded heads one above another. Niall's head was first since he lives directly above Louis, then it was Liam who is above Niall, and at the end Zayn who is right on the top of the building.

"Niall, you scared the living hell out of me. The fuck are you retards doing up so fucking early in the morning?" Louis asked in hushed voice and Niall went to open his mouth when he closed them again. After couple seconds of Niall being silent and looking like aliens are making contact with him, he finally looked back down at Louis.

"Zayn suggests we meet on the roof." Louis gave him weird look and Niall smirked. "Telepathy, dude." Niall said once again using his weird American accent. Louis was about to call him an idiot when Niall disappeared. Louis shook his head and went inside. He put some clothes on, so he won't be just in his boxers, not that any of them would mind; Louis just knows this will take long, and he won't have any time left to get ready. He'll have to skip morning shower, so he'll just shower later. He showed his phone in the backpack, he added in there one apple, cigars and a bottle of water. He put black skinnies, plain black tee, and black Converse shoes -Zayn stole those shoes and gave him for special occasions. And Louis is pretty sure this is one of the special occasions. He took his pair of the keys, and went up on the roof with coffee mug in his hand, keys in his pocket and backpack on his back. He was the first one to be on the roof even thou he lives the furthest. He knew they are making their own coffees and doing their normal morning routines. Soon after, Zayn appeared looking like he didn't sleep all night. Louis nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Why do you look like you haven't slept a bit?" Louis asked with worried look.

"Non of us slept, thanks to your highness, who decided not to speak with us for more than a fucking week." Liam said in a bit angry voice with two mugs of coffee in his hands while yawning Niall ran towards Louis and hugged him.

"That was because I missed you." Then Niall punched him in the stomach, he didn't hit with all his strength, he hit him hard enough for Louis to know how bitchy he was. "And that was for being a fucking drama queen, who can't take a fucking joke." Niall pointed out and Louis tried to remain as stiff as possible until the pain goes away.

"We didn't know when you'll wake up or when your shift starts, all we knew is that you start today. So we were taking the shifts on watching the entrance and your balcony. We weren't too sure you'd wake up on time to have a morning smoke so we monitored the exit slash entrance as well." Zayn pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why?" Louis asked in small voice since the pain is still there, but it's wearing off.

"What why!?" Liam snapped at him and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and drink your coffee!" Zayn barked at him, since Liam without coffee is unbearable. Because, he gets all rude and pissy, and Liam after coffee gets all angelic again and starts apologizing like a retarded high nun.

"Why were you doing that?"

"Louis, you oaf, we are your friends, you really thought we would have let you go on your official first day of job, all alone?" Niall asked with fake gasp making Louis and Zayn laugh.

"Of course not." Louis said feeling silly for even questioning that.

***A bit of time skip***

They smoked and talked and drank their coffee until five to six.

"It's time." Zayn said and Liam growled since he still didn't drink his coffee. He gulped the last bit of his coffee and all of them took off. "We'll meet downstairs in five." Zayn said and all of them nodded. Louis went into his flat put the mug in the sink and took off. This time he was second to come; Liam was faster.

"Lou." Liam said in calmer voice which only means one. He had enough nicotine and coffee in him.

"Hm?" Louis hummed as he started picking on his shirt.

"About James and Ash..." Louis gave him the look as he tried to stay as calm as possible, since he doesn't want to come on his first day pissed as hell. "James came to me, crying his eyes out, about you hating him because he likes boys." Liam said in stern voice with angry look.

"No, it's not that."

"Don't bullshit me, Tomlinson. I might be the calmest from all of us, but I can beat you up. I know what happened with your dad, but..."

"No, Payne, you don't have any words in this!" Louis snapped at him. He didn't want to talk to anyone anyways let along with Liam about that, so he just took off.

"We are not done here. You will tell me for once and for all, why the fuck you hate gays so much!" Liam said after Louis, but Louis pretended he can't hear him. "Tomlinson, get your sorry ass back here, or I will put you in the hospital, so God help me." Liam yelled in pure anger after him and Louis stopped walking. He turned on his hill and murderously looked at Liam who was standing on his spot with smirk on his face, while Niall and Zayn stood next to him with disappointed and sad looks on their faces. 

"Please, tell us this is not true." Louis shrugged them off, not knowing what to say or do, other than running away. He ran as fast as he could without looking behind him, since he is not ready to face them. Not yet. Non of them could move or speak as they were watching Louis' figure disappearing. After some time Liam sighed in pure disappointment. 

"He's an asshole." Zayn said. 

"A fucking idiot." Niall added and Liam smirked as he got a brilliant idea.. 

"Oh he'll get what he asked for." Liam said with one more smirk and Zayn and Niall looked at him in wonder.


End file.
